


Tremble

by radicallyred



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Tree Bros, eatablished relationship, if you blink you miss it, im sorry mom, possibly underage?, this is literally just smut, with like a little fluff, yeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: me: there's not enough smutme to myself: why don't you write someme: good ideaso here we are. this is my first (published) fic so i'm sorry if it sucks. it's also just smut. literally that's it. i'm sorry (i'm really not).





	Tremble

Connor still can't believe this is happening. Their sex life is usually so vanilla, love filled and natural filled with breathy "i love you"'s and sweet kisses. But today? Today, Evan surprised Connor upon getting home from work on his knees in the center of their bed, stripped down to his briefs.  
"What's the occasion?" Connor smirked, toeing off his shoes.  
"N-nothing in particular." Evan blushes. Connor hums and hooks a finger under his blushing boy's chin and smiles at him.  
"You're perfect," Connor kisses him. "Now, green is good, red is stop. Okay?" Evan nods.  
"Okay."  


That was only fifteen short minutes ago, but it felt like hours to Evan, trembling already. Connor can tell that Evan has been on edge since he muttered the words "Gonna lick you open." He moans loudly as Connor's tongue slips into him again.  
"Ooh, Connor," Evan squeaks, the noise high in his throat.  
Connor smacks his ass, watches in delight as it jiggles and licks again. Evan shoves his face into the mattress and absolutely whines, the sound shooting straight to the others dick.  
"C-Connor oh my god, please." He pleads, gasping for air. Connor looks between his thighs and smirks. Evan's cock is a bright red and is leaking steadily. He takes it in his hand and tugs a couple times to give some relief and is thrilled to find it throbbing aggressively. He ducks his head to suck a hickey into Evan's thigh.  


"Color?" Connor asks against his skin.  
"Green. Greengreengreen." Evan chants, canting his hips.  
"Want me to fuck you?" Connor asks casually.  
"Please." He begs, crying out in surprise when he's suddenly flipped, wrists pinned above his head, Connor looming over him.  
"Gotta ask for it." Connor hums. Evan whines again.  
"O-oh God, ungh, Connor will you fuck me? I need your cock in me, please." A few seconds go by and Evan watches with anticipation as Connor rolls the condom on and slicks himself up. Connor finally enters him in a long wet slide, eyes squeezing shut, a musical moan falling from his lips.  
"Evan," He hisses. He's wet, hot and tight and Connor is pretty sure he's going to die.  
"I wish you could see just how sexy you look." He praises. He leans down and kisses his boy, stilling at the cry that leaves his mouth when his hips thrust forward particularly deep. Connor has to think of unsexy things so he doesn't come right then, totally shocked by how loud Evan just was, by far the loudest he's been since they started fucking.  
"You're so responsive." He tweaks a pink nipple. "And so beautiful for me, Evan." He adds.  
"For you," Evan agrees, kissing the other man hard. They're silent from then on except the skin on skin slapping and an occasional grunt or moan filling the room. Evan clenches tightly around Connor making his hips stutter with, his swearing coming out in a weak huff of breath. Connor regains his rhythm and hammers into him harder and faster and Evan gasps when he hits his prostate.  


"Do it again, holy–keep going don't stop," Evan pleads. Connor focuses and hits the same spot over and over before Evan is coming loudly, a string of incoherent syllables leaving his kiss bruised mouth. Connor thrusts wildly for a few moments until he feels his balls tighten.  
He hisses, coming into the condom, lips attached to Evan's pulse point. He falls onto Evan's chest for a moment, catches his breath and plants little kisses against Evan's neck. Eventually, he pulls out, throws the condom away and grabs a cloth to clean up. Evan is dozing lightly when he gets back, and Connor just smiles at the sight for a moment, his heart so full. He crosses the room and sits on the bed, hand hovering over Evan's stomach.  


"Just me," He says softly before pressing the cloth to his thighs.  
"Mmmm. Thanks." Evan smiles sleepily up at him, eyes shining. Connor smiles and presses a kiss to his head.  
"You are very welcome." Evan cuddles into his side and sighs happily.  
"I love you." Connor says reverently, as if it were a prayer. Evan hides his face in Connor's neck. He can feel his smile.  
"I love you, too." He murmurs against the skin there, arching his back to where Connor is drawing meaningless patterns.  
"It's late," Connor says lamely. "Get some sleep." Evan nods against his chest and Connor smiles.  
"Good night." He says flicking the light off. The only response is a small murmur.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone at college orientation because i'm a piece of trash. i also didn't get this "professionally beta'd" so i'm sorry if there's formatting/spelling errors. feel free to correct me i'm an adult and i can handle it. love you bye.


End file.
